Did I Belong?
by yaoifan124
Summary: Rin's POV. """Did I ever belong?" Hands on my throat slid a bit from the blood before I soon heard him shifting. "Of course and you still do belong… Don't you dare leave me, you pale ass." His head rested against mine as his voice was flowing into my ear. "" Rated T for violence, blood, and cursing.


**_A/N:: Don't know why, but I have been on a BonRin roll... I typed this out and no, I really didn't reread it. I think I did once just because I wanted to get back into the flow of it. So, there will most likely be errors or boo-boos. I love dailogue, so I am sorry at some points I put a bit too much._**

**_I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

**Did I Belong?**

"_Don't even bother, Yukio." The scratches of the soles of my shoes were all I heard as I walked away from the group of people I used to be friends with. The stares I felt along my back had me staying straight up as I walked away down the path that was surrounded by trees. My hands found my pants pockets while I bit my bottom lip and felt my chest tightening._

_The walk home was silent and long, but I didn't mind it as I felt hiccups leaving my mouth while keeping in my tears. When I entered the dorm, I went straight to an empty room on the third floor to curl up on the blank mattress. Dust lay along everything in the room, but I didn't care as I felt my tears fall from my eyes._

_To call someone and be called a friend felt like I wrote a death sentence. Stupid blue flames, stupid demon powers, stupid demon appearance, stupid-stupid-stupid Rin. _

_I'm a monster… No one could ever love a monster._

"_I wish this was all a dream. I wish I wake up being human again. I wish I could wake up with my friends still by my side. I wish…" The sob that eroded from my throat stopped my talking as I dug my fingers into my hair and pulled at it. "I didn't want this to happen…"_

That is what happened six months ago after I revealed my true powers. Mephisto saw this as a chance to put me in my own group and in the next month I got my Meister as a Knight. Though I passed, I still don't know what happened with my former classmates.

"Niisan! Behind you!" My blade connected with a scaled tail as I blocked it from hitting me.

A cold feeling going through my veins felt natural as I adapted to showing no emotion whatsoever. When I felt the demons claws hit my arm, I stared blankly at it before moving my sword to slice its arm off. Another step forward with one last swing of my sword had me slashing through the demon's chest that was unprotected by scales.

"Good work, Niisan."

"What's our next mission?" A worried glance was at me, the same one he gives me every time I speak out loud.

"We are going to a temple that has been having problems with some Hell Hounds and meeting up with a team to make sure the job gets done." My sword slid into its sheath as I began making my way towards the town. "We got to clean your wound! Plus, people will freak out if you have blood on you!"

My eyes gazed to my arm and soon I was being cleaned by my brother. I watched him fix my arm with a bandage while tearing my sleeve off because it had blood. When he finished, I began walking towards the town whilst moving bushes out of my way.

* * *

We reached our destination and my eyes appeared on a familiar group of people. The feeling in me did not change as we approached, so I decided to gaze around to get a gist of the area.

"Yuki-san!"

"How are you all?"

"We don't have time for chitchat." I spoke out with looks to them all before going the direction of the temple.

"How do you—?"

"I smell the incense and holy water." The simple explanation was soon followed by footsteps and I made my way through the town with blinded eyes gazing around. I didn't really care what stores had on sale or what was brand new. The main point is to get the mission done and move on to the next. Mephisto always makes sure to line them up for when I finish the one I am on.

The temple appeared and I stopped by the entrance with a foot tapping back as I waited. "Come along and I will be back, Niisan." I stared away towards vegetation as a forest was soon following behind it. The group followed behind him and I felt my surroundings before hearing a growl. "You can—Niisan, where are you going?"

"This way." The remark had him soon following me because it usually meant I was going to do something.

"I wish you would tell me what you are doing." My feet stopped as I soon crouched down to gaze at the ground where paw prints had recently imprinted in the mud. When I stood up I rested my hand on the hilt of my sword. A gun was grabbed and I heard him pull it out of his holster as it has become a habit to prepare when I reach for my sword.

"Yuki-san?"

"Stay on guard."

The movement in the vegetation was towards my former classmate Sheimi. Quick on my feet, I deflected a sharp three bladed tail that was aimed right at her. She squeaked out loud while falling back and I flung the blades away before diving towards the Hell hound that moved away from me.

"**Young Prince, why do you still side with the humans? It seems like your human heart has already died… no point staying with them then."** We had stopped in an opening where he began to stalk around me. **"Join us, Young Prince. You could have all the power you want to crush anyone who ever hurt you."** A cord had been struck and my flames lightly danced along my body slowly as I gazed blankly to the hound. A laugh left him as he approached my front side with caution. My eyes had to gaze up as he was a large hound and a foot taller than me.

A gun went off and the bullet whizzed past my face and hit the demon in the chest. It hollered out and I lifted my sword with a quick slash to its wounded chest before it could pull away. It screeched out before disappearing and I felt blood sliding down my cheek.

"You almost shot Rin, Suguro-san!" My body turned with a quick click of my sword being put away and I headed towards the group but did not look to them. "Niisan, what if he had shot you?!"

The scratching noise of my feet stopped which had made everyone silent and I lightly gazed back. "I would tell him it was about time… I was getting tired of living anyways."

"Niisan!" I moved forward towards the temple and walked through the entrance to be greeted by a young woman with emerald eyes.

"Are you in your own room or—?"

"My own."

"Ah! Follow me!" We moved along a walkway as I heard the certain group finally get through the temple's entryway. "Here you are." The door was opened and I looked to it with a nod towards her. She left back down the way we came before I entered the room with the door shutting behind me.

A nap sounded good on my mind so I made my way to the futon laid out already and took off my shoes before sitting down. I haven't slept for almost twenty-four hours, so I probably should while I can. My sword laid on the futon as I fell to my side with a hand resting on the sheath. Tired lids closed as I felt myself slip into a sedated abyss.

* * *

My sword was flipped back behind me and I knew it was at a throat. An old, familiar scent caught my nose as I moved my sword away carefully.

"What?"

"Yukio-san requested for me to wake you." My sword found its home once again as I set it down whilst still lying there.

"I will be there in a moment." A silence drew on and the person did not leave. "Do you request something, Suguro-san?"

"You're a mess…" My body sat up and I gazed to him vacantly with mild interest.

"Do you have a request for me? If not, I suggest you return back to the room for when I arrive we can have our meeting."

"You are avoiding the subject at hand."

"Please leave before I am tempted to take out my sword and slice you in half."

"Don't give me empty threats." Amber eyes had a hard gaze at me, so I decided to just head for the meeting; maybe that's why he was still bothering me. As I rose from my position, so did he and I began for the door. A hand gripped my arm that was preoccupied by Kurikara. "I'm not done talking."

"I'm done listening because we have a—."

"Shut it, Rin." My name caught me a bit off guard since Suguro _never_ called me by that.

"Saying my first name does not change anything. Release me."

"You left us behind." His words were in a harsh tone and I moved to gaze at him.

"I merely followed orders from the Dean."

"You are making excuses again. That's all you have; excuses, excuses, excuses." The glare he had at me did not change my irritated mood as I stared back with no enthusiasm. My free hand took Kurikara before I moved my now free hand and twisted it to where I grabbed his arm. A confused look went across his face before I twisted his arm painfully and gave a slight glare.

"Shut up before I do it for you. You're nagging is not getting us any closer to finishing the mission." A hand grabbed me and I felt my back hit the wooden floor and heated eyes stared down at me.

"Don't you even tell me that! You don't even sound like the person you look like. Leaving us like that affected us greatly and we wondered why you left us." Something tweaked in my heart, an emotion I haven't felt in a long time. My hand grabbed his shirt as I fisted it and looked to him with emotion spilling into my blue eyes.

"_You were affected_? How do you think I felt? **Huh?!** What I want to know is: Where was everyone when I needed them most? Where was the calls or drop by's of we are okay with you being like that? Where was my okay to still have friends? Where was my okay to still be living? _WHERE WERE__** YOU?!**_" My teeth gritted and I felt my body panic from the emotion overload. My hand shoved him off of me as I stood up with pats to my clothes and I slipped on my black sneakers. The emotions in me calmed and I went back to how it was: emptiness.

"Rin…"

"We have a meeting." I left the room with my free hand checking my face to find a stray tear before wiping it up. The footsteps behind me were quick and a hand found my arm again. I reacted with my sheath smacking him into his side roughly and he doubled over.

"Niisan!" Hands touched me and I shoved at my brother as I gritted my teeth.

"Stop touching me!" Blue eyes stared at me as I found myself lightly heaving before calming down. "I don't need a briefing, do it without me." I stepped off the walkway and headed for the forest's edge.

Eyes followed me and I gripped my sword tighter as I felt my other hand touch my face. As soon as I reached the edge of the lining, I crouched down with fingers gripping into my hair. I was not going to be overcome by emotion again; every time I feel any emotion my life is ruined, smashed to smithereens. Why doesn't everyone just leave me alone so I can just forever be like this?

_Empty._

_Lonely._

I don't want anything from them. I left it behind me the day I walked away from them with threatening tears because I knew that was it. I didn't want anyone else to be my friends; they were the only people I could feel normal with. They never judged me on my character, but I should have known they would have judged the real me.

Footsteps drew near so I stood up like I was resting and set my sword onto my back. They seemed to have been discussing the mission, so I stayed quiet before feeling them near me. A familiar presence was the closest and I made sure to ignore it.

"At night they usually attack and it is getting close so we are setting up a barrier around the temple to prevent an outbreak near the buildings and people." Yukio informed me mainly and I stayed where I stood knowing I had to be on one side of the barrier. "So everyone prepare for tonight." The group broke up to go do different things, but one presence stayed by me.

"Don't expect an apology."

"Wasn't going to ask for one." A long silence lingered as he stood next to me, but a bit behind me where I couldn't really see him.

"Do you want something?"

"I'm sorry…" The tension in my body must have been noticeable as he continued. "I should have gone to you before even thinking you would come back. It took me a few days to actually digest what had happened and personally I wasn't happy, but then an understanding had hit me shortly after I sorted it out. It's not like you chose to be Satan's son… Things happen for some reason and people may not know why, but some actually find out why. I know why I came to an easier understanding than I thought I would is because you disappeared…" A short pause was made as he shifted around a little. "Rin… I really am sorry for hurting you like this…"

"Heh, hurting? I feel nothing more than the cold that flows through me. It's so much easier to be like this than have emotions."

"Don't say that. I miss the hyper, annoying Rin."

"Who?" My eyes found the night sky as stars began to light up into the sky. Arms went around my waist and a head rested next to mine. "Don't make me hit you again."

"Then don't move." A warm sensation began to fill up through my body and to my cheeks as he stayed latched to me.

"Stop."

"Just accept it."

"No, now stop it." A lurching feeling went through my heart as I wasn't used to the sensation shooting through my whole body.

"Why?"

"I don't like it?"

"_Why_ don't you?"

"I don't like the feeling."

"What is the feeling?"

"It's warm and I have a lurching feeling in my chest."

"Your body is just nervous about the new sensation. Just keep calm and try not to think about the weird feeling and more on the good feeling." His warm breath puffed out onto my neck and I kept my stare up in the sky as I didn't move. The nervous flutter going through me continued as I tried to keep myself calm.

Everything seemed to diminish as I quickly grabbed his hands to throw him back and was able to stop the three bladed tail with my arm. The bad thing was it stuck and I was yanked into the dark vegetation.

"Rin!"

Teeth sunk into my neck as I felt my body smashed into the ground with the tail removing itself. My hands grasped onto fur as I tried to pull it off of me, but the teeth sunk even deeper. The tail flailed back and forth before snapping into the ground next to me with a threat. Eyes glared at me with a ring of red in the black abyss.

"Release him!" My hand reached for my sword, but it was smacked away and blades went through it.

"Ngh!" A pained whined sounded out like a grunt as I felt trapped.

"You are surrounded, release the male."

"**I could just snap his neck right here."** Blood trailed along my cheek as I felt the iron taste of it fill my mouth.

"Do it." The Hell hound was a bit surprised as fire ringed eyes gazed at me.

"**Your human soul seems to be tattered, young one. It appears if I killed you, I would be doing you a favor."** I stared blindly to the sky as I heard shouts from the two other people around me as I let my freehand fall to the ground.

"I just give up…" My whisper was soft in tone as I coughed a bit of blood out.

"Niisan!"

"Rin! _What are you doing?!_"

"**You would return to your Father's side… Right where you belong, young Prince."** A word caught my ears as I processed it lightly.

"_Belong_?" A gun shot went off and I felt teeth hunker down to the point I think they met together. My eyes widened lightly from the pain and blood came from my mouth. More gunshots were heard before I felt the hound release me and escape into the forest.

"I'm going after it!"

"I got Rin!" Hands pressed against my neck wound and I was soon gazing at the bushes and trees on one side of me. "Hang on, Rin!"

"Suguro…"

"Don't talk! Your throat is severely injured and it will just make it worse."

"Did I ever _belong_?" Hands on my throat lightly shook as I soon heard shifting.

"Of course and you still do belong… Don't you dare leave me, you pale ass." His head rested against mine as his voice was flowing into my ear. "You hear me? You will stay right here and annoy me into eternity, you got me?" A light gasp hit him when my injured hand lay onto one of his hands.

"I'm not deaf…"

A snort left him when he heard me before realizing something and pressed harder. "He's losing too much blood!"

"Get him to the temple!" Hands maneuvered as I felt myself lifted into arms and carried off.

"Lift the barrier for a moment!" He shouted as he hurried towards the temple and I saw the barrier as we went beneath it.

"Oh my gosh, is he okay?!"

"Tell me he is going to make it!"

"I will get the doctor!" People were shouting from everywhere as I felt my conscious slipping from me.

"Lay him down!" I was on a soft cushion and felt the familiar touch leaving me. My injured quickly grasped onto a hand that was also covered in blood.

"Rin?"

"I loved you… that's why it hurt the most." Tears slipped down my face as I didn't face him, I couldn't even if I wanted to. The blood loss caught up to me and I felt my hand slip from his.

* * *

"I already told you, Suguro-san… He can wake up at any time, but I can't force him awake. Now, if you will excuse me." Footsteps were made before a door opening and closing.

"I'm about to punch him awake."

"Please don't…" I whispered out after Suguro stated out his phrase.

"Rin!" Hands found one of mine as I let my eyes open slowly before gazing to him.

"Ugh… it hurts…"

"I'd say so! A normal person would have not survived that, but I guess that is one of those things. You're not normal because you do a lot of reckless things."

"I saved your ass."

"… Thank you." I rolled my eyes before trying to move, but hands held me done by my good shoulder and hip. "Stay still, dumbass."

"I'm going to burn you to Gehenna."

"Not if I pour Holy water on you first." We stared at each other before he let his lips quirk in one corner to show a smile. "I'm going to find a scripture so you never run away from me again."

"You already did." An eyebrow raised in curiosity before I pressed my hand on his chest. "I am trapped by your red string…"

"You know the red string is a myth."

"Demons are a myth too…"

"You've got a point…" His hand grasped mine before he leaned over to lay a kiss on my cheek. "Does that mean you were always mine?"

"Sadly—."

"I'm going to go get some holy water, hold on." My hand gripped his as he pulled away leaving me with chuckles.

"_Sadly_, I didn't realize it before…"

"Yeah…. I wish I knew beforehand too… We could have avoided all this."

"But, oh great Suguro, things happen for a reason."

"You smartass…"

"I've always been your smartass though…" A smile stayed on me as I basked in the warmth he gave me.

"True… I was destined to be annoyed by you for the rest of my life."

"Your string strung me first, no complaining."

"How do you know that?"

"When you first stared into my eyes, you had me captured… You're never going to be able to get rid of me now."

"Hm, maybe I don't want you to go anywhere." A chuckle left me as I smiled out while gripping his hand tightly.

"Good, keep a strong hold on me."

"Then stop struggling away from my grip." I stared into his eyes before giving him a pout. "What's that for?"

"You let go first…"

"No, don't even… I was still holding on, you just slipped through."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Izumo had eyebrows raised as Sheimi was standing with her.

"Nothing, Eyebrows." I stated out with a hard look before facing away, waiting for her response.

"What was that?! I told you to stop calling me that!"

"I brought you flowers, Rin!" Sheimi stated and I looked to her as she was standing next to the bed. "Suguro-san said your favorite flower was primroses, so I took some from my home's garden." My hand was released so I could grab the bouquet with a smile.

"Thank you, Sheimi."

"By the way, Shima wanted to know if you were joining us for lunch, Suguro."

"Didn't even come here to see me." I scoffed to her while resting the flowers on my chest and feeling amethyst eyes glare to me.

"Why you!" A fist shook at me and she soon crossed arms with a pout. "Hmph! Why should I see you? You're obviously okay!"

"I am an injured man!"

"For maybe another hour!"

"You're just jealous I can heal this fast."

"I am not! Ugh, I'm leaving! I can't stand you anymore!" She stormed off with her hair, which is up in a ponytail, swinging behind her.

"Ah, Izumo!"

"I won't be joining you guys for lunch." Suguro mentioned towards Sheimi as she soon gazed back at us.

"Okay then. Get better, Rin! That's from all of us, too! Remember that!" She left and I gave her a quick 'bye' before she shut the door.

"You still remembered, huh?" I stared at the flowers in my hand as I heard a huff next to me.

"I remembered a lot of things about you." A pout was on him as I gazed to him with a smile before looking to the flowers again.

"Same here. I remembered a lot of things about you."

"Hmm, but you don't know one thing…"

"Hm?"

"Call me Ryuji." Heat tickled my cheeks as I soon stuffed the flowers onto my face. "Stop that… I wanna see your face." A hand began pulling the flowers away, so I released the flowers and hid my face again. "Oi, stop being—."

There was a silence and I lightly peered through my fingers to see him grumbling and pinching the bridge of his nose as I realized the flowers hit his face.

"You… just… come out…"

"Did I almost get you in hysterics or something, _Ryuji_?"

"Haaaa, one of these days." The sigh was loud as he kept the scowl on his face.

"I'm going to be the death of you, I know." Amber eyes gazed to me before my hand was gripped and the flowers were laid by my legs. He moved over to me and I felt lips touch mine lightly before he pulled back to have his other hand rub my cheek. Heat was on my cheeks, so I moved forward to hide my face in his neck.

"That's okay though… I'm going to love you to death."


End file.
